


Little Distractions

by EonAO3



Category: Captain America (Movies), Chris Evans - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sebastian Stan - Fandom, anthony mackie - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Funny, Humor, Other, Pranks, Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5209517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EonAO3/pseuds/EonAO3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've landed a supporting role in the next Captain America installment and now it's time to promote your work.<br/>Giggles ensue on the press tour because shenanigans.<br/>OR- How To Get In Trouble On A Press Tour</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the discussion of "why is Sebastian Stan always a goof in interviews? Like, he's always looking around and licking his lips. WHY??"

It wasn't that Sebastian Stan was inattentive or wasn't serious about giving good interviews on press tours. In fact, he sincerely tried his best. No one could blame anyone cracking up during a panel. Honestly, the full cast together was always a handful and nothing but laughs. Even the paired interviews could lead to trouble. But the one-on-ones should be a breeze. A well-managed, professional breeze. At least one would think.

The junket for the new Captain America movie should have fallen into the last category. As an actress with a supporting role, you were gathered in Los Angeles ahead of the movie premier with Chris, Sebastian, Anthony, and the rest of the cast. Your leg of the interviews began with you in the makeup chair before dawn. Promptly at 7, you were perched in a director's chair under the lights, mic'd and smiling pleasantly. Promised 10 minute rounds, you were gracious and eager to help the rotating interviewers get the most out of their short time with you.

By late morning, things were winding down. The hairstylist had stepped in to tame some wild strays while you sipped at a bottle of water. The next reporter came onto the small set and you greeted him with the same enthusiastic smile and handshake as everyone else, although at this point, you were surprised you still had the energy. You settled in for the interview, nodding along as you listened and trying to come up with new ways to answer the same questions you'd heard all morning. A couple minutes in, movement beyond the cameras and at the edge of the light caught your attention.

Glancing away as the interviewer looked down to read from their notes, you saw Sebastian and Chris. The pair stood waving their arms wildly overhead and over articulating the shape of your name with their silent mouths. Chris bounced up and down on his toes for your attention and you could hear the change is his pocket jingle with each jump. Sebastian took your gaze, gesturing and miming a conversation in your direction, waving a disappointed hand your way for not answering whatever he pretended to ask. You pressed your lips together to stop a smile and turned your eyes back to the reporter in front of you, hoping you'd heard the question they asked. From the side of your eye, you could still see those two idiots bouncing around, pushing at each other and pantomiming a ruckus to get you to lose your poise.

You could see a monitor on the floor and knew how you were framed for the shot. You slipped your hand from your lap, letting it hang at the side of the chair and subtly flipped them off as you spoke. The interviewer asked another question and you were relieved you had apparently answered appropriately. The motion in your periphery stopped. Your gesture was noticed and greeted with a barely audible but very plaintive "boooo" from Chris on the sidelines. You stole another glance and saw the troublemakers walking away. Your smile turned from attentive listener to smug victor.

Your blocked time for interviews over, you finally relaxed and breathed a sigh as the tech removed your microphone. While you waited, your new friend and costar, Anthony, came over to say hello. He'd just finished his own press event and wanted to say hello before he missed you. You two commiserated about the early call time and you told him about Chris and Sebastian trying to ruin your interview. He shared a similar experience from about an hour ago.

"They do it every time," he complained with a smile.

"They're gonna ruin me one day," you said. "I don't know how or when, but I'll get them back."

"What are you doing right now?" he asked. "I've got time to kill."

"Let's do it," you nodded. "They're going down."

You and Anthony tiptoed around the studio, searching out Chris and Sebastian. You came across Chris first, mid-interview with a local affiliate. There was no plan, only a goal. Get them to laugh and interrupt the interview. It wouldn't be easy. They'd done so many of these tours already, they were pros.

You watched for a minute, hidden from view behind the bright lights, looking around for an idea. Tugging Anthony's shirt sleeve, you pointed out a pair of rolling office chairs along the wall. You each grabbed a chair and moved quietly back to the interview set. Taking a seat, Anthony lined up behind you and the two of you "fake canoed" your way across the back of the set, arms dipping in the imaginary water in sync and you even pointed out a phony sight for Anthony to gaze at as you went by. It almost worked. You peeked quickly around the backdrop and saw Chris smiling tightly and the faintest hint of red in his face as he nodded to himself. Almost got him. On the next pass, you'd have to try harder.

And try you did. Pulling out your phone, you Youtube'd Celine Dion. Balancing carefully on the chair, Anthony put a knee in behind you, pushing along slowly. You sailed by, your arms held out wide and Anthony's smile beaming with his hands on your hips, while "My Heart Will Go On" played like a whisper from your phone. And that was it. There was a wheezing coming from his chest and his eyes began to water before he burst into laughter, doubling over in his chair for a moment before leaning back, hand over his chest. His eyes half closed from the laughter, he barely saw you hi-five Anthony and nod at him smugly before walking confidently away to find your next victim.

Sebastian was just down a hallway. His next interview was just beginning. He was trapped for ten minutes, plenty of time to do your worst. You started off easy. You and Anthony walked into the edge of his vision, stopping to stand side by side and stare creepily like the twins from The Shining. You were there long enough to be noticed and were gone before he could look back. A figment of his imagination, perhaps? It barely garnered a smile. Instead, his licked his lips and pressed them tight, wrinkling his brow in concentration.

Poking around the studio, you discovered a wardrobe area and carelessly unattended janitor's cart. You tied a towel around your neck as a cape while Anthony swiped a Kato mask. Grabbing a pair of brooms from the cart, you and Anthony fenced silently back and forth across Sebastian's field of vision. Disappearing behind the backdrop, you could spy the monitor on the floor and saw Sebastian rise up slightly in his chair, adjusting his position while he cleared his throat quietly and bit the side of his lower lip. He ran his hand through his hair and answered the question. Now, you were getting somewhere.

You and Anthony split up. He snuck across the back of the set so the two of you could meet face to face. As you walked, you and Anthony bumped shoulders and you pantomimed an expressive apology that he would have none of. Anthony gave you a stern look and push in the shoulder. You scoffed, indignant but silent, and pushed back against his chest. The juvenile shoving escalated to you and Anthony squaring off. Lips and heads moving exaggeratedly in a bad lip dub, you both postured for a moment, gesturing unheard threats and Anthony thumbing his nose at you while he raised his fists. You both showed off your best worst martial arts moves against each other, Anthony feigning a knock out from your impressively mimicked Karate Kid kick. You scrambled away, with Antony on your heels as a producer shh'd and shooed you off. Behind you, you heard an unnecessary throat clearing and coughing from Sebastian and him ask for the last question to be repeated. So close.

You were startled when someone tickled your sides from behind, just barely managing to slap a hand over your mouth to stifle a yelp or be heard on Sebastian's interview tape. Spinning around, you saw Chris grinning like an idiot and bumping fists with Anthony. You caught Chris up on the tactics used so far. You only had a couple minutes before the interview was over. Surely the three of you could get Sebastian to crack.

Together, you crept back behind the lights, making sure that producer wasn't keeping watch. Anthony went first, walking along, bobbing his head with a little rocking in his shoulders like he was listening to a good song. Then Chris, tap dancing sideways. His gym shoes thankfully made no extra noise on the concrete floor. You came along last, stepping and sliding your way over to the tiny dance party. Chris held out a hand for you to grab, pulling you in and twisting you away. And then, the coup de grâce. Softly, from Anthony's phone, "(I've Had) The Time of My Life" played as you ran in again from the side of the set, leaping into Chris' waiting hands as he lifted you over his head and turned. Anthony mimed applause, wiping at an imaginary tear on his cheek as Chris set you back down. You all turned to Sebastian as Chris quietly said, "Nobody puts Baby in the corner." Anthony backed him up with a tough guy nod before the two men scooped you up, carrying you away Cleopatra style.

From behind the cameras you saw it. The red rise in Sebastian's face, the lower lip lick and hard bite down as he scrunched his nose and crinkled his eyes, desperate to stop anything from happening. He shifted in his seat again, the corners of his mouth pulling back and fighting against themselves to raise as the unmistakable shudder of sniggering moved his shoulders and chest. His face betrayed him and all at once the laughter came. He shook his head, eyes closed tight for a long moment, immediately apologizing and gesturing remorsefully to the bewildered reporter, sighing to regain his breath. The reporter tried to ask the question again and Sebastian was back to his lip lick defense, trying to suppress anymore laughter, the noise instead coming as an airy cough from his chest. He ran his hand down his face, finally able to compose himself.

You, Anthony, and Chris celebrated with silent screams, jumping for joy and hugging. The reporter was wrapping up the interview and thanking Sebastian for his time. You watched him shake hands with the man before tugging the microphone off his shirt and handing it off to the producer. He made a beeline off the set, eyes fixed on you and the boys. Shaking his head with a smile, he grabbed a bottle of water from the craft services table. Twisting it open and muttering something that sounded vaguely threatening in Romanian, Sebastian swung his arm across him, throwing cold water on the three of you and giving chase after you all ran.

Everyone got a scolding phone call from their handlers about their antics that morning. You all promised to be on your best behavior. The truce lasted all of 18 hours.


End file.
